Secretos de banda
by AlphaChoi
Summary: La pasión y el tiempo se unen, ¿qué pasará? / Serie de one-shoots kpop. Sólo slash.
1. El pañuelo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de ellos me pertenece, sino a Sment y a sus familias. Yo sólo juego con ellos, la trama es mía.

**Canción recomendada:** Muse - Unintended

**Parejas:** Key& Jonghyun (Jongkey)

* * *

><p><strong>Pañuelo<strong>

**.**

**.**

Las sábanas de seda, la tenue melodía y tu aroma sobre la almohada es lo único que me acompaña en estos momentos.

Mis ojos están cerrados, mi mente repasa cada momento en que tu piel y la mía se rozaron, nuestros ojos se encontraron, nuestros labios se juntaron y fuimos uno solo.

La piel se me eriza al recordar como tus suaves labios recorrían mi cuello, los delicados mordiscos en el lóbulo de mi oreja y tus manos hábiles acariciaban mi cuerpo.

Abro mis ojos para ver las sábanas blancas arrugadas. Arrugadas por el placer, el deseo y el amor.

Sentir como descargabas tu ira en mí, sentir como me dominabas, sentirme…_tuyo._

Las marcas en mi cuerpo demuestran lo enfermo y loco de amor que estoy por ti.

La ventana se abre provocando que la fresca brisa de verano envuelva mi desnudo y usado cuerpo.

Me has usado de nuevo, y me dejo, me dejo porque te quiero.

Aun así me siento como un pañuelo viejo y sucio.

Siento la puerta cerrarse con violencia, tus pasos firmes acercarse hacia la habitación, miro hacia la izquierda y ahí estás parado, contemplándome desde el umbral. Tus ojos recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, y en tu mirada veo el deseo.

Tu ropa cae al suelo a medida que te acercas a la cama, te posicionas sobre mí, besas mi cuello.

Y dulcemente susurras "_perdón_" y con eso me dejo guiar al placer.

_._

_._

_._

"_Aunque me sienta como tu pañuelo, siempre estaré ahí para limpiar tus errores_"

* * *

><p><strong>Maigot, este es mi primer KPOPSLASH.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre si les gusto un RR para mí :D**

**LD.**


	2. El reloj avanza

**Disclaimer:** Todos los miembros de Big Bang pertenecen a YG Entertainment y a sus familias. La trama es mía y tan sólo juego con los personajes.

**Canción recomendada:** Baby Good Night de GD&TOP

**Pareja:** GDragon y T.O.P (GOP)

**Dedicado a :** Walila :X que será mi abogada cuando GD o TOP sepan leer en español y lean esto y sus vidas queden destrozadas. xDDD

* * *

><p><strong>El reloj avanza<strong>

**.**

**.**

La luz de luna ilumina mi cuerpo, estoy en la ventana esperándote. El frío no me afecta, porque estás en mis pensamientos.

Mi mano izquierda roza mi labio inferior, donde tú me besaste. Al pasar mi lengua lentamente por ahí siento tu dulce sabor y mi mente se transporta a la última vez que estuvimos juntos, hacía cuatro meses atrás.

Cada vez que nos entregábamos el uno al otro, nuestras risas y caricias, todo.

Abandono la ventana, mis pasos son lentos y calculadores. En la esquina de la habitación hay una silla en la cual se encuentra tu chaqueta, la has olvidado…de nuevo.

Tomo el trozo de tela impregnado en tu olor, lo inhalo como si fuese una droga...me provoca_tocarme_.

El sólo hecho de recordar la manera en que te desprendías de ella lentamente, siempre provocándome, queriendo ver mi lado violento, salvaje, dominante.

Un fuerte grito me hace levantarme exaltado, me dirijo a la ventana rápidamente, es tan sólo es una pareja jugando a pillarse. El grito de la chica me recuerda a ti. Ese distintivo sonido de placer que emitías al momento de adentrarme en ti.

No falta mucho para volver a oírlo, tan sólo unos días. Tan sólo unos días para que vuelvas a ser mío.

.

.

"_Porque donde quiera que estés, siempre serás mío_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, he vuelto.<strong>

**Y muero...**

**LD.**


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** Todos los miembros de Big Bang pertenecen a YG Entertainment y a sus familias. La trama es mía y tan sólo juego con los personajes.

**Canción recomendada:** Stop – Sam Brown (watch?v=muDZD3wgoHI)

**Pareja:** TaeYang & Seung Ri (TaeRi)

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz cumpleaños<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hoy es tu cumpleaños, esa fecha tan importante para ti, y también para mí. Porque hoy te diré y te demostraré cuanto te amo, te deseo y necesito.

He preparado una mini fiesta sorpresa para ti. He preguntado a los demás si vendrán y para mi suerte no podrán asistir.

La pequeña habitación está alumbrada por la luz de las velas, la música suena suavemente casi como un susurro, y la tarta tiene un exceso de crema batida.

Tengo un pequeño plan preparado para entregarme a ti, sueno como una fácil, lo sé, pero es lo único que deseo.

Levanto mi muñeca para ver la hora, quedan unos minutos para que llegues.

Siento calor y es porque estoy nervioso. Llevo un buen rato hablando solo, porque no quiero arruinarlo.

Tus pasos me ponen alerta. La cerradura de la puerta suena y un _clic_ me indica que estás dentro.

"Sorpresa" susurro. Se nota a leguas que estás emocionado, me abrazas y siento mi corazón inflarse tanto de alegría que duele.

Te explico que los demás no podrán venir, aun así tu sonrisa no decae.

Comienza mi plan; tomo una taza de té helado y accidentalmente la derramo sobre ti.

Te levantas exaltado por la frialdad del té, te quitas la camisa y tus abdominales están mojados por el brebaje.

Por mi mente pasan muchas cosas al verte así, una de ellas es secar tu torso, pero no con un paño sino con los labios.

Me disculpo muchas veces, sólo sonríes y dices que no pasa nada. Te explico que hoy me siento un poco débil, y me dices que quizás es porque estoy cansado.

Sí, cansado de que no me mires como el hombre que soy.

Es la hora de apagar las velas de la tarta. Te acercas a la mesa, y disimuladamente boto la tarta en ti. Estás embarrado de crema batida.

"No te preocupes" te digo "Sé cómo quitarla"

Me arrodillo ante ti, y paso mi lengua en tu duro torso, sé que estás paralizado por la sorpresa, pero también sé que te gusta.

Mis ojos están conectados con los tuyos, mi lengua sigue el recorrido hasta su boca, muerdo tu labio inferior, y sin más te beso.

Al comienzo soy yo quien mueve sus labios sobre los tuyos, luego te relajas y me besas también.

Me haces recostarme en el suelo sin dejar de besarme. Tus labios bajan a mi cuello y succionan de él.

Estoy en el paraíso.

No sé en qué momento me has y te has quitado la ropa, pero no me importa, las caricias que mi cuerpo está recibiendo es el mejor regalo a pesar de ser tu cumpleaños.

Abres la botella de champagne y rocías mi cuerpo con el trago. Ahora es tu momento de limpiarme, tu lengua en pequeños movimientos circulares pasa por todo mi cuerpo.

Los gemidos no tardan en llegar.

Me volteas haciendo quedar de espaldas a ti, siento el sonido de tus dedos untados en saliva, un gemido se escapa de mi boca al sentir como uno de tus ellos se adentra en mí. La fricción que produce me vuelve loco.

Te aburren estos juegos y me haces arrodillarme ante ti. Siento dolor y placer a la vez cuando tu despierto miembro comienza a introducirse en mí. Te quedas quieto un momento para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a ti.

El choque de nuestra piel me vuelve loco y el movimiento también. El reloj avanza y avanza, y esto parece nunca acabarse.

Nuestros gritos de placer se mezclan y todo ha terminado.

"Gracias por el regalo" susurras en mi oído. Te recuestas a mi lado y me atraes a tu cuerpo. Dormimos abrazados.

_._

_._

_"Feliz cumpleaños, te deseo a ti y me entrego a ti "_

* * *

><p><strong>Sdasdsamfd super taldo nuevamente.<strong>

**LD.**


	4. Game over, bitch

**Disclaimer:**Todos los de B2ST pertenecen a Cube y sus familias. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Junhyung & Kikwang (Junkwang)

**Dedicado:** A Gee Coreanhotnovic

**Canción recomendada:** Luxurious, de Gwen Stefani (watch?v=Q9kR4nhlEMs)

* * *

><p><strong>Game over, bitch<strong>

**.**

**.**

Apago la televisión y el ambiente queda silencioso. Es una tarde calurosa, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi pantalón para secar las gotas de sudor que caen de mi frente.

Estamos solos, los demás se han ido a un lugar más fresco.

El sonido del agua caer me dice que estás por darte un baño…perfecto. A pesar de que no te he dirigido la palabra desde que grabamos el vídeo, deseo estar en ese jacuzzi; masajeando tus hombros, besando tu boca y acariciando tu rostro.

Pero me siento traicionado, ese beso me dolió en el alma y sabes perfectamente que no debiste hacerlo, tú sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero los ignoras. A veces pienso que nuestra relación es un_juego_.

Pero ahora el castigo es la mejor solución.

A paso lento pero seguro entro al cuarto de baño, estás de espaldas sumergido en el jacuzzi, lo único que veo es una parte de tu marcada espalda y ese cabello algo rebelde.

Silenciosamente me arrodillo detrás de ti, y paso mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, me acerco a tu oído y te susurro un sedoso "hola", das un pequeño brinco pero al notar que soy yo te relajas. Una sonrisa de victoria aparece en tu rostro.

"Pensé que no me hablarías" comentas en tono burlón. Un suspiro se escapa de mi boca y tu piel se eriza.

Mis manos suben a tus hombros y comienzo a masajearlos. Mi boca encuentra el lóbulo de tu oreja, lo mordisqueo suavemente, mientras mis manos siguen haciendo lo suyo.

Un leve gemido casi se escapa de tu boca, pero lo callas a tiempo. Sigo con mi trabajo…

Mis labios comienzan a descender a tu cuello, un nuevo juego, el sube y baja; eso hacen mis manos.

Lentamente desciendo a la parte baja de tu abdomen, estás apretando tus dientes, no quieres gemir, lo sé. Los movimientos de sube y baja se hacen más lentos y suaves, te estoy provocando, y lo sabes.

"Más abajo" susurras. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Mi mano viaja hasta tu abdomen y lo acaricio suavemente.

"¿Ahí?" pregunto inocentemente. Un gruñido abandona tu garganta, me río disimuladamente. Sé lo que quieres.

"No" gruñes", baja más". Sé que estás excitado, pero no haré nada para bajar tus hormonas.

Me levanto y con una sonora risa abandono la habitación.

"Game over" grito en voz alta mientras me dirijo a mi lugar de descanso.

.

.

"_Porque yo también sé jugar_"

* * *

><p><strong>Holi, perras y demases…<strong>

**Tengo una jodida duda e internet no me la supo responder.**

**Si tengo sexo sin condón quedaré embarazada… (?) NAH, esa no es. Es esta, si yo escribió "Yo me rio" ese jodido rio lleva acento… :C**

**Eso, gracias por su RR.**

**LiahDragga.**


	5. Monedas

**Disclaimer:**Todos ellos le pertenecen a Sment y sus familias. Yo sólo juego con sus vidas. La trama es mía.

**Parejas:** Ontae & 2min (Onew&Taemin ft Minho&Taemin)

**Canción recomendada:** Who Knew, de Pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Monedas<strong>

**.**

**.**

Mis embestidas se hacen cada vez más rápidas. Tu cuerpo está bañado en sudor, tu rostro refleja el cansancio, tus manos apoyadas en el borde de la cama ya no pueden sujetar por más tiempo tu cuerpo, pero el placer es inevitable.

Tus gemidos son incontrolables, aunque tampoco quiero callarlos. Me excita más oírlos. Estoy casi por venirme, una de mis manos se aferra fuertemente a tu hombro, para ejercer más presión.

Siento un cosquilleo en mí, y sé que hemos terminado.

Tu cuerpo cae de rodillas al suelo, jadeas fuertemente. Me siento junto a ti, y con algo de fuerza tomo tu mandíbula y hago que me mires fijamente, acto seguido beso tus labios.

"Hoy ha sido más fuerte que otras veces…" comentas con timidez al separarnos. Y es cierto, hacía mucho que no éramos uno sólo. Pero verte con aquel látigo me excito de manera sobrenatural, y hacerlo con rudeza era la única forma de calmarme.

Me levanto del suelo y te tiendo mi mano para que te puedas levantar. Tus piernas tiemblan un poco, te empujo levemente hacia la cama, tus ojos se cierran de inmediato. Te cubro con la sábana y camino hasta la ducha.

El sonido del agua chocar contra mi piel me relaja. Las imágenes recientes bailan en mi mente, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así. Me he dado que cuenta de que_te amo_.

Cierro el grifo y envuelvo mi cintura con una toalla. Camino hacia el espejo y dibujo un corazón en donde escribo tu nombre y el mío.

Unos ruidos se escuchan en la habitación de al lado, nuestra habitación. Salgo del cuarto de baño, y camino silenciosamente hacia el lugar de donde provienen los ruidos.

Abro la puerta sin hacer ruido, y ahí estás.

Tu rostro está consumido por el placer, estás sobre Onew, mientras las manos de él recorren tu cuerpo con habilidad. No luces cansando, sino radiante.

Una sonrisa de placer se plasma en el rostro de tu acompañante. Tu líder.

La imagen se hace borrosa, y sé que son mis lágrimas las que me nublan de ver como rompes mi corazón.

Siento que estás disfrutando más con él que conmigo. Tu rostro y tus gemidos me lo dicen todo.

Mis manos se cierran en puño al verte disfrutar con otro. Seco mis lágrimas, no quiero llorar por ti.

Cierro la puerta y me marcho a otra habitación, después vendré por mis cosas. Deberías quedarte con él.

Porque yo no quiero nada contigo.

.

.

"_El amor es como una moneda; te muestra un lado, la volteas y te muestra otro_"

* * *

><p><strong>Holi (?) Yaaa, sé que este no fue hard hard xDDD pero, es el 2min xD no podía, para son la pareja más inocente de todas. xDD<strong>

**Gracias por sus rr.**

**LD.**


	6. Un par de tragos y nos vamos a bailar

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a Cube y sus familias. Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:**Kikwang & Junhyung (Junkwang)

**Canción obligatoria:** Take it from here, de Justin Timberlake (watch?v=GEhxV7WkIf8)

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de tragos y nos vamos a bailar<strong>

**.**

**.**

Mi cuerpo baila pegado al tuyo, estás delante de mí. El sudor de tu cuerpo cae lentamente por tu cuello, mi dedo índice sube para quitar esa molesta gota y así poder posar mis labios en esa parte tan suave.

La música retumba por todo el lugar, te haré sufrir y tus gemidos no se oirán.

Te volteo de modo que nuestros rostros queden cerca. Te miro directamente a los ojos, nuestros cuerpos no dejan de bailar.

Lentamente mis labios comienzan a acercarse a los tuyos, no me importa que me vean, después de todo aquí nadie nos mira, todos están en su mundo.

La música cambia radicalmente, es más lenta, más sensual. Te rodeo con mis brazos, y te apego con violencia a mi cuerpo, puedo sentir tu erección. Río disimuladamente.

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo, y lentamente paso mi lengua por la comisura de tus labios. Siento un escalofríos de tu parte.

Estoy a punto de besarte pero corres tu rostro, con un brazo aprieto con fuerza y con la mano libre agarro tu cara para besarte a la fuerza. Al sentir el contacto de tus gruesos labios me excito, mi plan no funcionará si yo caigo.

Me comienzo a mover al ritmo de la música, conscientemente estoy buscando una pared. Al momento de encontrar una, te volteo haciéndote quedar de espaldas hacia mí.

Mi mano derecha comienza a explorar debajo de tu ropa, tocando tu torso, delineando tus musculos. El mismo sube y baja que tu hiciste, eso haré o más.

Mi hábil mano baja hasta el botón de tu pantalón, y lo desabrocha. Introduzco mi mano más abajo, pero no toco. Un poco de sufrimiento no te haría nada mal.

"Juegas los mismo…" susurras conteniendo el gemido. "No" te comento devuelta, lo mío es peor.

Retiro mi mano, y te volteo quedando de frente nuevamente. Miro hacia todos lados, nadie nos ve. Me agacho lentamente pero siempre conectado a tu mirada, eso te excita más.

Bajo el cierre de tu pantalón, y tu despierto miembro queda a la vista. Te veo cerrar los ojos, y articular un leve "hazlo". Mi dedo recorre desde la punta hasta la base, te veo apretar los dientes.

"Hazlo maldita sea…" articulas sin decir emitir sonido. Me río sonoramente, aunque quizás no lo escuches, dado que la música está muy fuerte.

Ante de irme con una sonrisa de gloria en los labios. Te soplo lentamente en tu firme entrepierna.

Me levanto, beso tu mejilla. Y me marcho.

.

.

_"Ahora sí, puedo decir : game over"_

* * *

><p><strong>Holi, he vuelto del más allá después de dominar al mundo.<strong>

**Aquí ta, si me pifie en algo, tell me, horny bitches.**

**:) See ya.**


	7. La máscara

**Disclaimer:** Ellos le pertenecen a Sment & Cube; yo sólo jodo sus vidas poniéndolos en situaciones que ustedes pervertidas les gustaría verlos. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Key&DongWoon (KeyWoon)

**Canción obligatoria:** My love, de Justin Timberlake.

* * *

><p><strong>La máscara<strong>

**.**

**.**

El pasto sintético me daña un poco, pero no me molesta seguir en él, mientras tú me estés hablando.

Tu rostro luce perfecto, las gotas de sudor en tu frente, tu boca semi abierta, y algunos mechones rebeldes que se abrazan a tus mejillas.

Desearía ser esa botella de agua en la cual posas tus labios. Lo que más deseo es poder sentir tus labios sobre los míos, mordisquear esas fina líneas que forman tu boca, probar tu dulce sabor.

Un cosquilleo de emoción sube por mi columna al sentir como tu mano acaricia mi pierna. Te miro y me das un guiño. Me sonrojo, te levantas y mi mirada te sigue.

Me tiendes la mano, la tomo y comienzas a guiarme a un lugar desconocido para mí.

Mi espalda golpea algo duro y frío. Miro el lugar y me doy cuenta de que es un baño público. Cierras con pestillo, volteas y me sonríes torcidamente. Esa sonrisa tiene un toque de perversión.

Te sientas sobre uno de los muebles que están junto al lavabo. Mueves tu dedo índice en mi dirección, y me acerco lentamente. Tus piernas están abiertas, como para que una persona se acomode entre ellas.

Me tomas del cuello de la camisa, y me acercas a tu rostro. Siento tu cálida respiración. Algo me dice que me estás provocando, quieres que te bese, yo también quiero.

Tus labios chocan contra los míos de manera ruda, tus besos son salvajes, es como un baile candente.

Siento un leve pinchazo en mi labio, paso la lengua por la zona afecta y el metálico sabor a sangre queda impregnado en ellos. Acercas tu mano a mi boca, y limpias la sangre.

"Lo siento" susurran tus labios, pero tus ojos oscuros demuestran lo contrario.

Levantas un poco tu camisa, y desabrochas tu pantalón con desesperación. Al bajar el cierre, tu hombría sale a escena acaparando mi mirada.

Al tomarla con mi mano derecha noto que está hirviendo. Te miro y me sonríes de forma perversa. Me gusta esa faceta tuya.

Mientras te estimulo, siento que tu entrepierna palpita, tu excitación está creciendo.

Tu mano derecha se enreda en mi cabello y comienza a hacer presión hacia tu miembro. Ya sé que es lo que quieres, y te lo daré.

Mi lengua comienza a recorrer desde la base hasta la punta sin detenerme. Es como estar comiendo un caramelo.

"Más, más, más" susurras con la voz cargada de placer.

Relajo mi garganta para que tu miembro entre completamente, mi lengua forma círculos en él. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, soy un inexperto, pero me avergüenza decírtelo.

"Muévete…" tu voz me dice que estás por llegar. Mi mano agarra tu entrepierna, y comienzo nuevamente mi trabajo. Un grito de placer escapa de tu boca, y has liberado tu simiente.

Me tomas por la camisa y me vuelves a besar, pero esta vez con dulzura.

Te limpias y me dejas en ese baño, esperando por más.

.

.

_"Quítate la máscara y muéstrame tu verdadero rostro"_

* * *

><p><strong>JELOU, ñe.<strong>

**No sé, tenía que decir algo pero lo olvidé. Bueno, ya saben que soy mi propia Beta, así que si cometí algún dedazo, tell me.**

**Gracias por sus RR.**

**EXPLICACIÓN: El tema de la máscara viene a que YO veo a Dong woon como una persona dulces, tímida y etecé etecé.**

**See ya.**

**LD.**


	8. El grito de la diva I

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos pubertos le pertenecen a TOP Media (excepto Niel, Chuji, porque los compré por E-bay). Yo sólo juego con ellos, y les jodo la vida. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Niel&Espejo (LOL)

**Canción recomendada:** Breathe on me, de Britney Spears. (watch?v=qshiPwSESyw)

* * *

><p><strong>El grito de la diva I<strong>

**.**

**.**

El concierto a terminado, los gritos de las fans han cesado, me siento un poco cansando. Los demás se han marchado. Estoy en mi propio camerino, tanto esperar valió la pena.

Cierro la puerta, me quito mi chaqueta y la cuelgo en el perchero negro que está junto a la entrada.

Mi cuerpo está sudado, dado que fuimos los últimos en salir. Ver a los demás bailar, me hizo sentirme extraño, pensar en cosas que jamás pensé en experimentar.

Siento un leve cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo al imaginar los movimientos de los chicos mientras bailan.

Camino hacia la silla que esta frente a un espejo, me siento en ella y me observo en el espejo.

Nada ha cambiado en mí.

¿Entonces por qué me siento así? Tengo ganas de acariciar mis labios, jalar de mi cabello, gritar, de desnudarme.

Desabrocho mi pantalón, los comienzo a deslizar por mis delgadas piernas. Una vez fuera, mi mano derecha baja para aliviar la presión de mi entrepierna.

Al sentir el contacto de mi propia mano suelto un gemido entrecortado. Mi mano izquierda sube a mi boca, y el dedo índice se adentra en ella.

Mi dedo está húmedo por mi propia saliva, mientras mi diestra trabaja placenteramente en mi intimidad.

No puedo evitar soltar un gemido tras otro. Las imágenes de todos ellos bailando me excitan más.

Las camisas rasgadas, los cuerpos sudados, movimientos pélvicos y algunos besos dados.

Mi garganta suelta un grito que no puedo contener, he llegado a la cima del placer personal.

Me dejo reposar en la silla, pero siento una mano que se posa en mi hombro, volteó avergonzado y lo veo a él.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nooooooooou way! xD (?) Holi perras sabrosonas llenas de amor y algo más xD<strong>

**Aquí les tengo otro apasionante relato de la vida secreta de estos artistas, ¿cómo yo sé cada secreto? Porque instalé cámaras en todo Corea, weón.**

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos que machote le dará el regalo de navidad a Niel, jojojo.**

**Besitos tipo Heechul para T.O.P y nalgadas para mis lectoras 1313 con el látigo de Taemin.**

**LD.**


	9. El grito de la diva II

**Disclaimer:** Ellos le pertenecen a TOP Media y a Sment; yo sólo les jodo la vida cuando sepan leer español. La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** Onil (Onew & Niel)

**Canción obligatoria:** I'm slave 4 U, de Britney Spears (watch?v=yFE9fxm6vvU)

**Dedicado a :** Shin Hyun Sook, alias La Pedobear.

* * *

><p><strong>El grito de la Diva II<strong>

**.**

**.**

La sonrisa de tu rostro es perversa. Estoy indefenso, y dispuesto a convertirme en tu esclavo.

Tu dedo índice recorre desde mi hombro hasta el inicio de mi mandíbula, siento que mi piel se eriza. Te agachas un poco y soplas suavemente mi nuca. Un escalofrío sube por mi espalda.

"Parece que el niñito quiere jugar" susurras seductoramente, y luego pasas tu lengua por mi mejilla, como marcándome.

Tus manos comienzan a recorrer mi torso, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero creo que eso no te detendrá.

Cierro mis ojos para disfrutar de tus caricias, en cuanto los abro tu rostro está a centímetros del mío. No te he sentido moverte.

Posas tus labios en mi frente, y comienzas a crear un camino de largos besos hasta llegar a mis labios.

El contacto es suave. El ruido que producen nuestros labios es sexy. Tu mano se enreda en mi cabello y jalas suavemente hacia ti, profundizando nuestro beso.

Tu cuerpo presiona firmemente contra mi erección. Me siento extraño.

Comienzas a deshacerte de tu ropa, tan sólo quedas en ropa interior. Mi mirada se posa en tu entrepierna, y de pronto siento temor. Algo me dice que lo que vendrá será placenteramente doloroso.

Me vuelves a besar, pero esta vez combinas besos con caricias. Un cosquilleo de gozo sube por todo mi cuerpo, y un gemido escapa de mi boca, pero es atrapado por tus labios.

Te separas de mí, y tomas mi barbilla obligándome a mirarte. Mientras te observo, comienzas a quitarte tu ropa interior. Mis ojos se abren de la impresión, trago saliva.

Tu lengua recorre lentamente tus labios, y tu mirada se dirige a tu despierto miembro.

Sé lo que quieres, algo me lo dice por instinto. Abro mi boca como en una pequeña "o", pero luego empiezo a dudar si mi pequeña "o" será suficiente para eso.

El tamaño es demasiado para mí, no entra completamente en mi boca, pero haré lo que sea necesario para satisfacerte.

Mi lengua recorre tu hombría inexpertamente, pero tus gestos de placer me indican que los estás disfrutando a pesar de ser un novato.

Jalas de mi cabello fuertemente hacia atrás. Acercas tu mano a mi boca, y con un dedo secas el hilo de saliva que cae de un costado.

Me tomas de la mano y tiras hacia ti, levantándome de la silla. Tu mano se posiciona en mi hombro, y presionas haciéndome caer al suelo.

Te arrodillas, y me tomas de las caderas volteándome violentamente. Quedo a espaldas de ti.

Me preparo para lo que viene. Siento como un dedo húmedo se introduce en mí. Se siente incómodo al principio, pero luego me acostumbro. Un segundo dígito se introduce en mí, y luego un tercero. Me estás probando, quieres saber si resisto. El movimiento de tus dedos se hace más y más rápido.

De pronto tu mano se impacta en mi trasero, arde. Una leve risa inunda el ambiente, contengo mi respiración, sé lo que viene.

Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas al momento en que te adentras en mí. Tus dedos no son comparables con esto. Duele, y mucho.

Comienzas a avanzar más y más. Trago saliva, no quiero gritar. El dolor es incontenible. Mis manos están en puños.

Te quedas quieto durante unos minutos, y me preguntas si el dolor disminuyo. Asiento, porque es la verdad.

Tus movimientos comienzan lentos y suaves. El placer que siento es indescriptible. Mis gemidos no se hacen esperar, y menos los tuyos. Mientras sigues, me muerdes y besas mi hombro derecho.

Siento un fuego en mi abdomen, algo extraño que sube y baja. Nunca lo había sentido.

Tu ritmo aumenta, y el sonido de nuestra piel chocar es electrizante. El fuego comienza a incrementar, y mis suspiros de placer también.

Tu mano se aferra en mi hombro y me presionas contra ti fuertemente. Un grito de placer se escapa de tu garganta y a los segundos viene el mío.

Te separas de mí y me besas con rudeza. Una sonrisa sarcástica y ladeada aparece en tu rostro.

Me guiñas un ojo antes de vestirte y marcharte.

.

.

_"Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Diva"_

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw. Team Pervert Bears, aquí les escribe la perra alfa, subiéndole un nuevo capitulo :3, este fue grabado en un concierto kpopiano masivo, y cuando lo vi morí. Fue lo más morbox de la vida :X wuajskasjas yieee.<strong>

**Las amo y ustedes a mí.**

**Ciao, bitches.**


	10. Recuerdos en el vagón

**Disclaimer: Ellos le pertenecen a Cube y SM. Yo sólo juego con sus vidas. La trama es mía.**

**Pareja:** KiWon (Kikwang&Siwon)

**Canción:** 1973, by James Blunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos en el vagón<strong>

**.**

**.**

La brisa que se colaba por la ventanilla del tren me envolvía por completo haciéndome estremecer. Cerraba mis ojos para recordar la silueta que había visto esa noche.

Recuerdo que estaba durmiendo cómodamente en el asiento del vagón, el cual iba vació.

Mi camisa se encontraba abierta en los primeros tres botones, la noche estaba calurosa. Las gotas de sudor caían sobre mi pecho, provocando un brillo especial. Mi mente se encontraba ocupada pensando en él, la última vez en la que no habíamos visto, en la última vez en la que había sentido el sabor de su cuerpo, su esencia.

El brillo de la blanca luna me hacía recordar que él ya no estaba y no estaría nunca más. Al recordarlo una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, la cual sequé de inmediato. El único recuerdo que tenía de él, eran las incontables noches de pasión, los besos sin censura, y la sensación de sentirme único, de sentirme alguien especial sólo para él.

Me levanté de golpe, el sueño había huido despavorido. Mi respiración era inaudible. Moví mis piernas para que no se durmieran, decidí poner un poco de música suave para calmarme. Una extraña sensación invadía mi cuerpo, era como un leve cosquilleo seguido de una extraña emoción. Como un niño en navidad.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la música acariciara mi cuerpo y la helada brisa besara mi cuello.

Sentía como mi piel se erizaba al contacto, era como si alguien estuviera acariciándome. Se sentía demasiado bien como para abrir mis ojos.

Esas extrañas caricias comenzaron a subir hasta mi hombro derecho, abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, era tan sólo Siwon, el guarda pasillos. Un simpático chico, de cuerpo bien formado y bastante educado. Me sonrió de una forma extraña, por un momento me recordó a él, pero desistí.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" le pregunté. El muchacho tan sólo me miro, ni una palabra brotó de sus delgados labios. Algo en esa oscura mirada me decía que esta noche no sería como cualquier otra.

La diestra de él tomó mi barbilla delicadamente y con su dedo índice delineó mi mandíbula. Sus labios formaron una pequeña "o" y sopló suavemente a mi rostro, su aliento era una mezcla a dulce y menta.

Sus penetrantes ojos se perdieron en los míos, era como ver su alma, tan blanca pero a la vez llena de deseo. Mi rostro comenzó a acercase al de él por inercia, mis labios buscaron los suyos torpemente hasta que se unieron en un beso dulce e inocente.

La suavidad de sus labios, el sabor, todo era distinto. La sedosidad de su piel era exquisita, provocaba tocarla sin parar.

Los labios de él descendieron poco a poco hacia mi mandíbula, y luego a mi cuello; succionando y mordisqueando leventemente mi piel. Un gemido de placer se escapó de mis labios, y con eso le estaba dando el pase libre, pero tenía que negarme. Aún no era el momento.

Las manos de Siwon comenzaron a desabrochar los botones que quedaban de mi camisa, a medida que desabotonaba besaba mi pecho, su lengua dibujaba círculos en cada parte que tenía a disposición. Me quité la camisa, y sus manos impacientes recorrieron mi torso con desesperación.

Jalé sin querer con fuerza sus negros cabellos, y ahogo un grito de dolor. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y subió su rostro para quedar frente a frente. Besó la comisura de mis labios, y le dije:

"Ésta noche no, ésta noche sólo quiero amor" y cerré mis ojos entregándome a sus besos.

Quizás en otra ocasión, quizás cuando perdiera la memoria, cuando mi corazón se reconstruyera.

**.**

**.**

_"El amor verdadero cura corazones rotos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Uuy qué mamón, pero esa canción es así y me pone así :c. Ya sé que las morbosas querían puro y no hallaban como xDDD pero hoy es amor y amor, en la otra vendrán mejores ;D I swear.<strong>

**No olvides el RR, para saciar el hambre del autor.**

**Las quiere, Alfa.**


	11. Mi inocente cachorrito

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a TOPMedia, SM & Cube. Yo sólo juego con sus vidas.

La trama es mía.

**Pareja:** HeeJoe (Heechul&LJoe )

**Canción**: Slow, by Kylie Minogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi inocente cachorrito<strong>

**.**

**.**

El olor a cigarrillos, perfume y sexo se mezcla en la habitación. Las sabanas de seda roja están enredadas en mis piernas, y tan sólo un poco cubre mi despierta intimidad. La música suena lenta y las extrañas luces iluminan un poco el lugar.

En frente de mí, hay dos chicas vestidas con diminutas prendas que cubren sólo lo necesario, ellas bailan y se tocan para mí. Mi lujuriosa mirada recorre sus cuerpos, pero no me apetece tirármelas está noche. Hoy quiero un chico.

El chasquido de mis dedos no se hace de esperar, y corriendo llega un muchacho de buen cuerpo, que viste tan sólo un diminuto pantaloncillo de cuero negro tan apretado que puedo ver y sentir su erección. Mi dedo índice se desliza lentamente por la hinchada entrepierna de mi esclavo.

Una risa se escapa por mis labios al notar como su cuerpo reacciona ante el estímulo. Retiro mi mano y espero a que vuelva con mi trago, a pesar de no haber dicho nada él lo sabe.

La noche se está volviendo tediosa, mis servidores aún no vuelven con algún chico. Me levanto de la cama quedando completamente desnudo, pero no me importa. Siento la mirada de todos los presentes sobre mí, y sigo caminando hacia la ventana.

Me doy cuenta que las bailarinas dejaron de hacer lo suyo. Mis manos se cierran en puños.

— ¡No he dicho que dejen de bailar, putas! —grito molesto. Ellas comienzan a bailar nuevamente un poco asustadas.

Las luces de la gran ciudad me emocionan, ya quiero que lleguen mis servidores con mis nuevos juguetes.

Me doy la vuelta y observo el lugar. Una habitación enorme y con luces extrañas. Mujeres y hombres semidesnudos encadenados a las paredes, los cuales se mueven al ritmo de la música. Las dos bailarinas que no dejan de hacer lo suyo, y mis dos sirvientes de pie junto a mi cama.

En el fondo de la habitación hay un espejo y un pequeño armario en el cual guardo todo mis implementos de "diversión".

Me devuelvo a la ventana para seguir esperando. Siento unos fuertes brazos rodearme. Alguien besa mi cuello, y comienza a acariciar mi torso.

— ¿Qué quieres Siwon? —pregunto quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo. Me volteo quedando frente a frente. Sus labios atrapan los míos con desesperación, me dejo besar. Él lo nota.

Limpio mis labios con el torso de mi mano. Le doy la espalda, él presiona su cuerpo contra el mío. Coloca su barbilla sobre mi hombro. Le sigo ignorando, a veces su presencia me molesta y harta.

—Hyung…—ronronea en mi oído. Su mano izquierda sube y baja por mi brazo, algo me quiere pedir—, hazme el amor—termina de completar la frase. Su petición me molesta extrañamente, otras veces le hubiese hecho gritar mi nombre hasta el día siguiente, pero hoy no. Lo aparto de mí con un empujón, él comprende el mensaje y se retira ofendido.

Una sonrisa perversa se baila en mis labios al ver que un auto negro se detiene, y de él bajan 6 hombres. Tres vestidos de negros, y otros 3 vestidos colorida mente. Cuando suban se verán completamente diferentes.

Pasan cinco minutos desde la llegada y puedo oír los pasos. La puerta se abre mostrando a tres amos y sus mascotas.

Los elegidos vienen sin playera, pantalón de tela fina y un collar de perro con su respectiva correa. Mis servidores les hacen caminar hacia mí, como si fuesen perros.

Les hacen sentarse y me paseo delante de los tres chicos. Un pelirrojo, un castaño y un rubio.

Tomo del cabello al pelirrojo, y la jalo hacia arriba para que se ponga de pie, suelta un gemido de dolor y baja la mirada. Es algo tímido, pero es lindo.

—Dime tu nombre, cachorrito —susurro con un deje de maldad. Hasta podría decir que siento como su corazón late con fuerza. Huelo el miedo y el deseo de ser dominado; todo mezclado.

—Me llamo Tae-Taemin —tartamudea por el miedo. Tomo su rostro y lo acerco al mío. Mis labios comienzan a realizar su trabajo, por inercia él igual acepta mis besos, pero no se siente bien. Me separo de él y reviso su cuerpo, nada de otro mundo.

—Rechazado, llévenselo.

Ignoro por completo los gritos del muchacho pelirrojo, quizás sabe lo que le espera. No sé qué harán los demás esclavos con él, pero me da lo mismo.

Sigo con mi trabajo. Es el turno del castaño, él ya está de pie. Su rostro no me gusta, y mucho menos su cuerpo, muy delgado y sin forma.

Chasqueó mis dedos para que se lo lleven. El castaño no grita, me rió dado que no sabe lo que le espera por no ser perfecto para mí.

Desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, mi mirada brilla al verlo. Estiro mi mano para que él la tome, y acepta fácilmente.

Mis tres servidores se retiran. La música sube de volumen, las bailarinas siguen en los suyo, las personas encadenadas en las paredes tienen a los tres servidores ocupados.

Es como una fiesta sexual, más bien lo es.

Llevo al pequeño rubio hasta mi cama y lo empujo para que se acomode. Me posiciono sobre él, y lo inspecciono antes de todo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —el chico no contesta. Y vuelvo a preguntarle. Comienza a balbucear, de seguro está en shock.

Luego de unos segundos logra decir:

—Soy Byung Hun—responde con algo de miedo. Sin más me acerco a él y comienzo a besarlo.

Los labios de él son dulces, adictivos y encajan perfectamente con los míos. Empiezo a bajar hasta tu cuello alternando besos y mordiscos. Tus leves gemidos de dolor y placer me excitan.

Mis manos bajan hasta su pantalón y siento como tu intimidad está despierta. Te saco los pantalones con fuerza. Mi mano toma tu hombría y comienzo a estimularte. Tus manos se enredan en las sabanas y pides más y más. Tu cara muestra el placer que estás sintiendo.

Tomo tus caderas y te volteo. Me paro de la cama y busco entre mis cosas. Cuando lo tengo en mi mano sonrío.

Acaricio tus muslos y dándote un poco más de calor. Quito la tapa del lubricante que tengo en mi mano y te aplico el frío gel. Das un pequeño respingo al sentir la fría crema.

Una vez listo, comienzo a adentrarme en ti. Un gemido de dolor se escapa de tus labios, con fuerza comienzo a mover mis caderas, hoy no seré piadoso. Tus gemidos de placer y dolor se mezclan en un extraño sonido, que me gusta.

El sonido de piel chocar contra la tuya me tiene en éxtasis.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto. Pero no me contestas, me salgo con fuerza de ti, te volteo y hago que me mires. Tomo tu rostro con fuerza, cierras tus ojos.

—Te hice una pregunta, ¡contesta! —grito antes de abofetear con fuerza tu rostro, voltearte y adentrarme en ti con rabia, mis movimientos se hacen más rápidos y la rabia me hace adentrarme y salirme con fuerza. Estoy por llegar a la cima del placer, me da igual si tú no lo disfrutaste.

Un grito ahogado sale de mi boca, me he venido. Me quedo adentro unos segundos más, y me retiro con fuerza. Tu cuerpo queda tirado en la cama, me miras y tu labio está sangrando. Me acerco y paso mi lengua por el rastro de sangre.

Has sido un buen esclavo sexual y te has ganado mi aprobación, hago que te lleven a una habitación exclusiva.

Me recuesto en la cama e inhalo tu olor, el cual quedó impregnado en mi almohada. Tocan la puerta, entra y es Siwon. Sonrió con satisfacción, y golpeo suavemente el lado vació de mi cama, el camina lentamente hacia mí.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLO, I come back. Sdadasd MY GOSH :D xDDD no sé qué decir, me sorprendo yo misma. No creo que sea tan explícito, pero siempre quise un dark (¿?)<strong>

***El mino de pelo castaño es DongWoon xDD y olvidé algo más.**

**Besiwis.**


	12. Sueños

**Disclaimer:** Ellos le pertenecen a la YG, yo sólo los uso para crear esto. La trama es mía.

**Advertencia:** Violencia

**Pareja:** G Dragon & Seung Ri ( GRI)

**Canción recomendada:** Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños<strong>

**.**

**.**

La habitación está en completo silencio. El único sonido que puedo oír es dentro de mí, y son los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. Inhalo mi propio miedo, siento mi cuerpo temblar y no por frío. Mi respiración no es regular, trago mi saliva y vuelvo a sentir miedo. Sólo eso.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al oír como la puerta de abajo se cierra de un golpe. Mi corazón se acelera más y más. Quiero gritar, pero será peor. Lo sé y dolerá más si hago algo mal.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y siento caer mis lágrimas. El sonido de tus botas aplastar con fuerza la madera al caminar me asusta.

Mi cuerpo esta desnudo, tan sólo una sucia sábana cubre mi parte baja. Estoy recostado de lado izquierdo, mi lado derecho esta muy lastimado y me duele el tan sólo respirar.

La puerta se abre con violencia, y puedo sentir tu respiración agitada. Estás molesto y sé que descargaras tu ira en mí.

Finjo estar dormido, aún sabiendo que estándolo o no, abusarás de mí como siempre.

Tu mano retira la sábana que cubre mi desnudez, y comienzas a tocar suavemente mi cuerpo. Sé lo que haces, esto se pondrá peor. Tus labios comienzan a crear un camino de húmedos besos sobre mis muslos. Se siente bien, pero aún así el miedo no me dejará disfrutar. Tus labios empiezan a subir por mis costillas, suben un poco más y tu lengua atrapa uno de mis pezones, recorriéndolo en círculos, incitándome a gemir.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntas con la voz ronca por el futuro banquete que te darás con mi cuerpo. Me trato de relajar, quizás hoy tengas piedad de mí, y me dejes descansar. No te respondo.

Tus dientes muerden con fuerza mi pezón. No quiero gritar, pero el dolor me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Seungri —susurras con una voz tan sedosa que mi piel se eriza, tu voz cambió radicalmente, eso es malo. Tus dedos recorren mis heridas y entierras tus uñas en ellas. Aguanto el grito de dolor que me recorre completamente. — ¿No te he enseñado a contestarle a tu hyung?

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos con dificultad, para volver a cerrarlos a la fuerza. Un sonoro golpe se incrusta en mi rostro. Ries ante el sonido. La sangre comienza a caer de mi nariz llegando hasta mi boca. Me da asco.

Me tomas por el cuello, haciéndome gritar. Tu lengua recorre mi cara sin asco.

Me tiras al suelo, y comienzas a patearme sin pena. Me gritas cosas que no quiero oír.

—Estoy ablandando a la perra —me dices antes de darme una última patada. Tu mano se apodera de mi brazo y me jalas con violencia hacia la pared. Estoy de espaldas a ti. Tus manos y lengua recorren con desesperación mi dañado cuerpo, mis piernas a penas pueden sujetarme. Estás excitado y lo siento. Lo peor esta por venir, tiemblo.

Me agarras de la muñeca y me pones de rodillas sobre la cama, me das un golpe fuerte en el trasero. Me guardo la queja. Comienzas a quitarte los pantalones.

—Tu posición favorita, perra —me vuelves a insultar. Mis lagrimas comienzan a caer antes de te adentres en mí sin compasión, sin prepararme, sin asco, sin pena. Sin nada.

Un sonido desgarrador rompe en mil pedazos mi garganta, el dolor es peor que una quemadura con fuego, peor que un puñal clavado en tu espalda, es indescriptible.

Tu adentras con fuerza en mí, rompiéndome por dentro en alma y cuerpo. Mis gritos de dolor no te importan, sólo jalas de mi cabello, y gimes más y más alto para acallar mis gritos. Tomas mis caderas y comienzas a embestir más fuerte. El dolor aumenta, mi corazón se acelera, siento que se saldrá de mi pecho. Casi no respiro, y tú sigues con más fuerza.

En un momento gritas, y te quedas quieto. Siento tu calor llenarme por dentro. Al menos la tortura ha terminado.

Te sales de mí, y me empujas sobre la cama.

Comienzas a vestirte, y hablas sin que te escuche. No me interesa. Cierras la puerta y ahí me quedo, como siempre. Esperando a que me vuelvas a usar.

El dolor me sigue consumiendo, me está cegando, todo se vuelve negro y ya no sé nada más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Seungri, Seungri, Seungri! —tu voz me está despertando de las sombras. La luz del amanecer me ciega por completo. Tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo, pero los quito con violencia. Tu rostro está preocupado, qué buen actor eres.

Poco a poco me voy dando cuenta que estamos en nuestra habitación normal, todo está limpio, hermoso.

—Yo…Yo… —no logro poder hablar. Tú sólo me abrazas y me atraes a tu cuerpo. Acaricias mis oscuros cabellos y susurras cosas que no entiendo.

—Fue sólo un sueño, descansa —tus labios se posan en los míos, y mis ojos se vuelven a cerrar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A la mierda, de me da mucha flojera corregir xDD, así que finjan que no existen errores (¿?) xD<span>Y QUIERO MI MALDITO RR<span>, si wn ahora lo exijo, cómo nunca.**

**Las amo y eso**

**Adiós.**


End file.
